starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wilhuff Tarkin/Leyendas
*Imperio Galáctico }} '''Wilhuff Tarkin fue un humano que llegó a ser de los más importantes oficiales del Imperio Galáctico, uno de los primeros en obtener el alto rango de Gran Moff. Fue el creador de la doctrina Tarkin, la cual tuvo su encarnación clave en la Estrella de la Muerte. Era nativo del planeta Eriadu, donde la familia Tarkin tenía una larga historia política. Tarkin inició su carrera sirviendo en la fuerza de seguridad de la República de las regiones exteriores. Después se retiró y entró en la política, iniciando como Gobernador Teniente de Eriadu y el Sector Seswenna. Después de esto volvió a la milicia bajo las órdenes del Canciller Supremo Palpatine ganando poder hasta llegar a ser gobernador de macrosectores bajo el título de Gran Moff. Durante este tiempo Tarkin conoció los diseños de su amigo Raith Sienar de una estación de batalla planetaria y expedicionaria, convencido del potencial del diseño, Tarkin le presentó los diseños a Palpatine, diseños de una estación que más tarde de convertiría en la temible Primera Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin ganó importancia creciente como un partidario vocal de Palpatine y recibió el aviso que fue enviado como gobernador del sector Seswenna durante las guerras clon. En un momento dado, se desempeñó como capitán bajo el General Jedi Even Piell, donde él y su equipo fueron enviados a la ciudadela, una prisión Separatista y escapó con la ayuda de un equipo de Jedi y soldados clon. Más adelante, él había sido ascendido a Almirante. Estuvo presente durante la captura de Boba Fett después de la batalla de Xagobah. En los últimos días de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine lo envió a Murkhana y lo designó como el primer Moff a su regreso y cuando la República Galáctica se convirtió en el Imperio Galáctico, el nuevo emperador Palpatine le dio la supervisión de la construcción de la estrella de la muerte. Tarkin pronto formuló la Doctrina Tarkin, que ayudó a solidificar su reputación como el gran arquitecto del Imperio excepto Palpatine. La Doctrina Tarkin llamaba al gobierno de la galaxia por temor a la fuerza abrumadora y recomendó la creación de superarmas como estrella de la muerte para crear terror de represalia Imperial que reprimiría cualquier pensamiento de rebelión. Encantado, Palpatine hizo a Tarkin el primer Gran Moff, dándole el control de casi todo el borde Exterior. Como Grand Moff Tarkin gobernó con la misma crueldad implacable había ayudado a consagrar en la doctrina Imperial, colaborando a menudo con Darth Vader. Como la construcción de la estrella de la muerte se estancó en demoras, Tarkin creó el secreto la instalación de las Fauces para refinar el diseño, colocándolo bajo el control de su amante y protegida, Almirante Natasi Daala. Con la ayuda de científicos de la instalación las fauces, la estrella de la muerte finalmente se hizo operativa en 0 ABY. Con la confianza de que puede destruir la Alianza rebelde contra el Imperio, Tarkin comenzó su campaña de miedo por la destrucción de Alderaan, un semillero de sentimiento rebelde. Tarkin permitió entonces a una prominente rebelde la princesa Leia Organa, cautiva a bordo de la estrella de la muerte qu escapara y llevara la estrella de la muerte a la base secreta rebelde en Yavin 4. Allí, faltando unos segundos para aniquilar a los rebeldes, Tarkin murió cuando Luke Skywalker logro destruir la estrella de la muerte, víctima de su propia creencia en la invencibilidad de la estrella de la muerte. Biografía Comienzo Habiendo nacido en la familia Tarkin, un clan viejo, rico y poderoso que originalmente se había concedido el mundo de Eriadu y todavía seguía siendo dominante en la política y los negocios de Eriadu y el sector Seswenna, así como con fuerte influencia en política Galáctica.Él y su hermano menor, Gideon Tarkin, crecieron en una familia llena de tradición, prestigio y realización en la política, la ciencia, las artes y las fuerzas armadas. Ranulph Tarkin primo mayor de Tarkin fue senador por el Sector Seswenna y un líder militarista y después de su muerte, en la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark en 44 ABY fue proclamado un héroe de guerra. Aunque Tarkin tomó orgullo en la historia de su familia de servicio a la República Galáctica y los logros de Eriadu, resintió la falta de respeto su clan basado en el borde exterior recibía en comparación con las familias aristocráticas de los mundos del Núcleo, alimentando en él una ardiente ambición de sobresalir. Como un hombre joven, Tarkin se inscribió en una academia militar, de acuerdo con la tradición militar fuerte de la familia Tarkin. Conducido a la altura de cada aspecto de la herencia familiar, el joven Wilhuff cultivo conocimientos en varios campos, logrando establecer una reputación como un prodigio intelectual con una mente equilibrada. Él mostró grandes aptitudes como táctico en el transcurso de su escolaridad, redactando diseños de naves que inspiraron el diseño del crucero interdictor, abrió un nuevo camino en teoría xenobiología y demostró gran talento como poeta y filósofo. Siendo un agudo Analista de la situación política, Tarkin percibe a la República Galáctica como una institución que en decadencia y prevé un nuevo futuro para la galaxia. Su visión era militante, autoritaria y humanocéntrica y él poseía una ambición que lo condujo a subir a las filas del poder, donde él podría afectar el cambio. Después de la graduación, él y su hermano Gideon se unieron a la milicia familiar, una fuerza policial militar que mantuvo a las regiones de Terrallende, un área de borde que incluía Eriadu a salvo de la piratería. Tarkin fue una canalización vertical rápida que alcanzó el rango de oficial y en el transcurso de su servicio de Coruscant, capital de la galaxia la había visitado en varias ocasiones. Allí, en 39 ABY, se hizo amigo de Raith Sienar, heredero de la preocupación de Sistemas Sienar de la República de construcción aérea e ingeniero consumado que estaba junto a la edad de Tarkin. Todavía un hombre joven, el teniente Tarkin se retiró del ejército para buscar una carrera política de Eriadu. Con la ayuda la influencia política de su familia y numerosas conexiones, Tarkin fue electo como un vicegobernador de Eriadu y el sector Seswenna por 33 ABY, habitando en una elegante mansión en la bahía de la ciudad de Eriadu. Al ser un político en ascenso, Tarkin estaba familiarizado el Senador Palpatine con de Naboo, él mismo un miembro influyente del Senado Galáctico y secretamente el Lord Sith Darth Sidious, que bajo el pretexto del especismo de Tarkin lo convenció para servir a su agenda. Tarkin ganó cierta notoriedad en los círculos políticos galácticos por sus opiniones militantes, mientras que en Eriadu fue conocido como un enemigo de la rama Eriaduana de la casa Valorum. Aunque estaba subordinado al gobernador sector, Tarkin fue una fuerza activa en la vida de Eriaduana, tomando una mano fuerte en asuntos políticos y económicos. Cuando, en el 33 ABY, Palpatine vio beneficios en la manipulación de la competencia entre Lommite Limited e intergaláctica mineral, dos empresas rivales lommite Dorvalla cercana, al Teniente Gobernador Tarkin arregló un contrato con cada empresa para entregar lommite a Eriadu en el corto plazo, lo del bastidor como un concurso para un contrato de suministro a largo plazo que podría proporcionar una compañía con la dominación sobre la otra. Tarkin estableció una ceremonia en un hábitat orbital, previsto para la llegada de los cargamentos en concurso, con el y los jefes de cada empresa y los ejecutivos de fabricación Eriadu y envío y transporte de Valorum, los consumidores principales lommite de Eriadu. Los dos convoyes, sin embargo, fueron saboteados y chocaron al salir del hiperespacio temprano. El desastre había forzada Lommite Limited y mineral intergaláctica a una fusión como Dorvalla Mining, que concedió los derechos de sus envíos a la Federación de Comercio. El poder del Virrey neimoidiano de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray, un peón de Palpatine, aumentó como resultado de su participación en el reparto. Cuando el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum sugirió la imposición de la zona de libre comercio anterior de los bordes medio y exterior como parte de un acuerdo que permite la Federación de comercio para aumentar sus asignaciones de defensa para responder a los ataques de piratas y el movimiento terrorista Frente Nebulosa, Palpatine propuso una conferencia en Eriadu para resolver el problema. Tarkin acogió al Canciller Supremo en su mansión junto al mar, que fue invadido por el personal de seguridad mucho antes de que él fuera capaz de recibir personalmente a Valorum. Tarkin de hecho fue cómplice en el esquema de Palpatine para asesinar a la mayoría de la dirección de la Federación de comercio en la cumbre, que colocaría a la facción neimoidiana sirviendo a Darth Sidious a la cabeza de la Federación de comercio. Cuando Tarkin estaba a punto de salir para la apertura de la Cumbre de Comercio de Eriadu con Valorum, los Jedi asignados para proteger a Valorum informó al Canciller Supremo de la evidencia de una conspiración para asesinarlo hecha por frente Nebulosa. Aunque Valorum era reacio a mostrar temor por el aumento de su protección, Tarkin le convenció para tomar algunas precauciones. Tarkin había autorizado a las fuerzas de seguridad Eriaduana a tomar todas las medidas necesarias para garantizar la seguridad del Canciller Supremo, instruyéndolos a poner eficacia sobre legalidad. Valorum, sin embargo, no era el verdadero objetivo, y el frente nebulosa fue capaz de llevar a cabo el asesinato de casi la totalidad de la dirección Federación de comercio mientras Tarkin veía en salón Seswenna. Valorum asigno al Departamento Judicial para investigar el incidente, pero como servia a intereses de Palpatine, Tarkin evito el esfuerzo al reclamar jurisdicción Eriaduana, entonces asegurando que la investigación se estancase hasta que la mayoría de evidencia se había perdido. Valorum fue debilitado a raíz del escándalo, y en el 32 ABY, fue expulsado de la Cancillería y Palpatine fue electo Canciller de la República. Tarkin previamente había intentado congraciarse con varias facciones, pero vio un cambio radical en la situación política y se trasladó a aliarse más estrechamente con la administración de Palpatine. Llegó a ser conectado al reservado pero emergente movimiento nuevo orden creando silenciosamente en el gobierno, que de acuerdo con creencias autoritarias humanocéntricas y militaristas. Para no ser identificado como uno de los codiciosos gobernadores hambrientos de poder que apoyaron a Palpatine por su propio provecho Tarkin dejó el cargo y el Canciller Supremo Palpatine reactivo la Comisión de Tarkin y lo movió a Coruscant, donde se convirtió en un valioso agente del nuevo orden. Muchos de ellos ganaron poder político a través de procesos electorales, embaucando o incluso sacando la oposición de su camino. Tarkin mantuvo un apartamento pequeño pero excelente situado en primer Senado hogareño. El servicio de Tarkin le valió el derecho de usar ropas de favor senatorial, un honor distintivo que significaba un servicio excepcional al Senado Galáctico. Exploracion un palneta viviente]] Una de las asignaciones de Tarkin era vigilar la Jedi y trabajar para evitar cualquier aumento de su poder. En el curso de su vigilancia, él aprendió que joven Padawan Jedi Anakin Skywalker tenía el hábito de la reparación de los droides y colocó un droide roto, programado para espiar, sabiendo que Skywalker vendría a por él. El joven Jedi había restaurado el droide a la funcionalidad y permitió que deambulase por los pasillos del templo Jedi, lo que dio la posibilidad de escuchar muchas conversaciones privadas sensibles, incluyendo reuniones del Alto Consejo Jedi a Tarkin. Tarkin también secretamente estuvo involucrado con una asociación de asesinos contra los Jedi alineados a la Federación de comercio. En el 29 ABY, Tarkin asistió a una reunión secreta en la que se enteró que Palpatine, después de tres años, forzó una resolución a las secuelas del ataque había organizado la Federación de Comercio en Naboo sobre la tributación de las rutas comerciales. Las fuerzas de seguridad iban a ser disueltas la Federación de comercio desarmada y sus activos se entregaban a la República. El foco principal de Tarkin, sin embargo, era una misión para buscar a Zonama Sekot un planeta remoto y misterioso, considerado mitad leyenda pero se rumoreaba que para producir vida extraordinaria naves y obtener una de sus naves, o incluso el control sobre el planeta había que enviar un enrome fuerza. Después vino a ver a su viejo amigo Raith Sienar, quien por aquel entonces había ascendido al control del imperio empresarial Sienar,y a quien Tarkin sabía que secretamente una nave sekotana. Tarkin explicó a Sienar la naturaleza de Zonama Sekot y preguntó por su experiencia, pero no trajo la nave cuando Sienar fingió la falta de familiaridad con el planeta. Durante la reunión, Tarkin observaba y estaba fascinado por los diseños de Sienar para un planetoide expedicionario, una enorme estación espacial diseñada para controlar sistemas estelares, que contó con un gigante turboláser alimentado directamente por la base de la estación. Tarkin vio un tremendo potencial en el concepto, especialmente si el potente diseño defensivamente del arma se actualizaba para proporcionar suficiente potencia para arruinar un mundo; con el temor de visitación de tal arma, él creyó, resolvería el problema antiguo de cómo mantener el orden en una galaxia muy grande para cualquier que flota patrullara eficazmente y negar apoyo a los movimientos guerrilleros.The Essential Atlas Poco después, Tarkin fue obligado a poner su plan en acción abruptamente cuando descubrió que los Jedi estaban enviando a una misión propia a Zonama Sekot. Tarkin, usando un rastreador que había plantado en Sienar, seguido del ingeniero en su salón secreto de ingeniería fracasos, trayendo a Ke Daiv como guardaespaldas y exigió que Sienar proporcionase acceso al sistema de rastreo que él había construido en la nave estrella de mar flores el transporte utilizado por la expedición Jedi durante una remodelación. Luego pidió Sienar ponerse al mando de la empresa a Zonama Sekot, una oferta que el otro hombre aceptó. Sienar fue informado sobre la expedición, que consistía de naves de la Federación de comercio y sus equipos en desuso, que no habían aún sido dado de vuelta a la República, así como Daiv, que le informaría a Tarkin. Entonces tuvieron que esperar a que la nave Jedi llegase a Zonama Sekot, permitiéndoles aprender la Ubicación del planeta mediante el dispositivo de rastreo. Durante ese tiempo, Tarkin impuso a Sienar mostrarle la nave Sekotana que Sienar tenía en su propiedad, aunque hubo poco que aprender de la nave muerta. Una vez que la Estrella de Mar y Flores salió del hiperespacio, Tarkin había apresurado a Sienar para que enviase a sus hombres. Observando sus fuerzas mediocres, Sienar acusó a Tarkin de amañar la situación para que fracasara, pero el teniente negó esa acusación. Como la expedición de Sienar no trajo ningún informe, Tarkin envió a Sienar un mensaje pidiendo una actualización. Sienar, buscando traer la atención de Tarkin, envió una respuesta que declaró falsamente que Daiv fracasó en un intento de asesinarlo y había sido enviado en una misión suicida, y que Sienar había encontrado algo magnífico y no necesaria ninguna ayuda. Habiendo usado sus contactos en el Senado para mayor apoyo, Tarkin acometió un destacamento de naves de la República, más fuertes que el que tenía asignado Sienar, a Zonama Sekot para tomar el control de la situación y activa la programación oculta había enterrado en cazas droide de Sienar logrando impulsar en un ataque en el planeta y intensificar el conflicto justificándolo en adoptar un enfoque más militarista cuando llegó. Sienar fue capaz de desactivar la mayoría de los droides antes de que se lanzaran, pero Tarkin y el Capitán Kett, capitán de la nave insignia de Sienar dijeron al Almirante Korvin que lo arresten. Sienar no cumpliría con la solicitud de Tarkin sobre darle acceso a la nueva programación con el cual él sabía que Sienar había equipado su complemento droide, Tarkin subió a la Almirante Korvin y escoltó a su antiguo amigo a su nave insignia, Rim mercader Einem. Tarkin lanzó la invasión con sus propias fuerzas, justificándolo como una acción policial que implica una persecución de la nave que observó en la atmósfera. Desplegó las minas de cielo y cazas, no dando a los habitantes del planeta previo aviso. Se sorprendió cuando el mundo desplegó mayores defensas de las que él había esperado, lanzando oleadas de naves que derribaron muchos de los cazas estelares de Tarkin. Tarkin encuentra una nave Sekotana grande que aterrizado y fue con sus fuerzas para capturarla. Reconoció al piloto como Anakin Skywalker, un miembro de la expedición Jedi en el planeta y los llevó a él y su nave a bordo del carguero Minas aéreas que había utilizado como una lancha de desembarco. Tarkin interrogó al niño acerca de la nave, lo que casi le provoca para atacarlo con la Fuerza. La estrella de mar florida comenzó a abordar la nave en un esfuerzo de rescate dirigido por el Maestro Jedi de Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Tarkin se precipitó desde el hangar. Los Jedi escaparon en el Jabitha, su nave sekotana, mientras Tarkin tuvo que abandonar el minador, que los Jedi habían equipado con explosivos, en una cápsula de escape que compartió con Sienar. Recuperado por el borde del comerciante Einem, Tarkin lanzó un ataque renovado del planeta. Para su sorpresa, Zonama Sekot encendió unos enormes motores y el planeta entero salto al hiperespacio. El efecto de su salto lanzó la flota de Tarkin en el caos, mientras los Jedi escaparon. Tarkin logro regresar su flota a casa y fue llamado ante Palpatine, donde le presento con planes de Sienar para el Planetoide Expedicionario, llevando el único mérito por el diseño. Sienar, incómodo con el diseño, no lo discutía, y el diseño permite a Tarkin redimir su fracaso para garantizar a Zonama Sekot ante Palpatine que estaba interesado en el concepto. Palpatine comenzó a trabajar en llevar el proyecto a buen término el mismo, teniendo los planes refinados por el ingeniero Bevel Lemelisk en colaboración con los ingenieros geonosianos, mientras que los investigadores República trabajaban en los sistemas de componentes. Habiendo sido cortado fuera del proceso, Tarkin creía que Palpatine había abandonado en última instancia los planes. Guerras Clon thumb|left|200px|Capitanes Tarkin y Rex presos en la [[Ciudadela ]] Tarkin fue conocido por su apoyo de Palpatine y su argumentación intelectual a favor del canciller se mueve para consolidar el poder y las políticas de Palpatine con frecuencia llendo ante el Senado Galáctico, un lugar en el que tuvo gran éxito. Galaxy Guide 1: A New HopeThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Tarkin tenía muchos amigos dentro del Senado, así como en el ámbito de negocios, contactos que permitieron a subir aún más en la influencia. En 22 ABY, Tarkin se desempeñaba como gobernador de Eriadu y el sector Seswenna. Su hermano, el general de brigada Gideon Tarkin, sirvió como su Ministro de seguridad, mientras que su pariente Shayla Paige-Tarkin representó al sector en el Senado. Durante el gobierno de Tarkin, el sector permaneció leal a la República, aun cuando la región se convirtió en un refugio de actividad para el creciente movimiento separatista y el vecino sector Sluis se separó. En el 22 ABY, estallaron las guerras clon entre la República y el gobierno secesionista, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Eriadu fue un importante bastión República durante la guerra, una importante posición adelantada rodeada fuertemente armados los sectores separatistas y estaba bajo el mando de Tarkin. Gideon Tarkin ordenó a la flota de la República en el área. Eriadu y Sullust fueron las principales fortalezas de la región, pero en el segundo año de la guerra, Sullust desertó a la Confederación. El Hermano de Tarkin ordenó una ofensiva dirigida contra Sullust, perdiendo la batalla de Sullust pero agarrar la gran parte del sector Sluis de los separatistas. Mientras que Gideon Tarkin estaba manteniendo a raya al enemigo, Wilhuff Tarkin, también hizo un nombre para sí mismo en las guerras clon. No todos estaban luchando, el gobernador participo en varias negociaciones con los separatistas y fue ayudado en muchas de ellas por la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli. En algún momento de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin fue recomisionado en la Armada de la República como oficial con rango de capitán. Cuando se desempeñaba en un Destructor Estelar clase Venator bajo el mando del General Jedi Even Piell, Tarkin y Piell emprendieron una misión para encontrar la ruta del Nexus, una ruta hiperespacial estratégicamente valiosa que conduciría a ambos el corazón de la República Galáctica y la Confederación de sistemas independientes. Durante la misión, sin embargo, fueron emboscados y atacados por las fuerzas separatistas. Antes de que los capturasen, Piell y Tarkin cada uno memorizaron la mitad de la información relativa a la ruta Nexus antes de borrarlo de archivos de computadora de la nave. Después de ser obligados a rendirse, Tarkin y Piell, junto con otros oficiales fueron tomados como prisioneros a la ciudadela, una prisión Separatista en Lola Sayu. Una vez Piell fue liberado de su cautiverio por un equipo de rescate dirigido por los generales Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y la Comandante Ahsoka Tano, Piell informó a sus Libertadores que el capitán Tarkin poseía la otra mitad de las coordenadas de la ruta de Nexus. Haciendo su camino hacia la celda sosteniendo a los oficiales la República, los Jedi lograron liberar a Tarkin y a los oficiales clon. Después de que Skywalker comentó sobre cómo todo estaba procediendo según el plan de Kenobi hasta el momento, Tarkin nuevamente dio voz a su pragmatismo preguntando qué pasaría si las cosas dejaban de ir según lo planeado. Aunque un poco molesto por el oficial de la República abiertamente y obstinado, Skywalker insistió que Tarkin confiara en él por el hecho de que los Jedi puede ser bastante bueno improvisando cuando los planes fracasaron. Cuando Tarkin afirmó que sólo confiaba quienes tomaron acción, Skywalker replicó que sólo aquellos que entienden el concepto de gratitud, recordando a Tarkin que él seguiría siendo un prisionero indefenso si no fuera por los esfuerzos de los Jedi confió. Mientras, Tano la Padawan de Skywalker notaba que Tarkin carecía de fe en la capacidad de la joven Padawan para liderar al grupo. El Capitán Rex intentó asegurar a Tarkin que su experiencia con Ahsoka le permitió a confiar en sus habilidades, pero Tarkin fue apenas convencido y respondió a evaluación el clon de Tano con silencio. Cuando el grupo continuó su camino hacia el encuentro a través del viejo sistema de túnel, Tarkin se convirtió cada vez más impresionado con el trazado de la ciudadela y su condición casi inexpugnable para sorpresa de Tano. Tarkin simplemente le reprendió por ser miope y explicó que su calvario entero único lo que demuestra es la ciudadela estratégica así causando que se lamentase de cómo la fortaleza fue incautada por los separatistas en lugar de la República. Skywalker coincidió con punto de vista Tarkin de la materia. Mientras tanto, Tarkin admitió que mientras Skywalker logró ganarse su confianza, el resto de la orden Jedi se quedó corto en ese sentido. No sólo Tarkin encontró sus tácticas ineficaces, también sintió que el Código Jedi era demasiado restrictivas en el sentido que impidió sus adeptos de que intensifiquen sus esfuerzos para ganar la guerra. En lugar de sentirse ofendido, Skywalker encontró el argumento de Tarkin iluminador y acordaron que los Jedi no estaban haciendo lo suficiente para derrotar a los separatistas, proporcionando una sensación de terreno común entre los dos. Cuando llegaron a la ubicación de la nave, la guarnición separatista había estado esperando por ellos y procedió a cortar su único medio de escape. Tarkin argumentó que una carga hacia adelante era necesaria para alcanzar el traslado y el uso de sus armas para aniquilar a sus atacantes. Antes de que nada podía hacer, sin embargo, la nave fue destruida y el grupo se vio obligado a retirarse cuando ellos se convirtieron en rápidamente abrumados por los números del enemigo. Una vez que estaban siempre con un conjunto de coordenadas para la ubicación donde ellos serían rescatados, Tarkin preguntaba plan de contingencia de lo que el grupo sería si los Jedi lograron rescatarlos, para la gran molestia del General Piell. Cuando Skywalker trató de advertir que Tarkin estaba discutiendo con un oficial superior Jedi, Tarkin no se inmutó y declaró que él estaba parado por sus principios sin vacilación ni compromiso. También no le importaba mucho para su enfrentamiento con el General Piell, sentirse confiado de que su carrera fue perfectamente asegurada porque él había caído en el favor del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Skywalker respondió mencionando su propia amistad con el Canciller, así más impresionando a Tarkin y permitiendo a los dos desarrollaran un mayor sentido de respeto mutuo. Tras otra breve escaramuza con los separatistas, Tarkin y la mayoría del grupo emergió ileso pero el General Piell cayó en la batalla. Tarkin fue visiblemente consternado al aprender que antes de la muerte del general, Piell compartió su mitad de la información con Tano. Cuando el grupo llegó a su destino, encontraron su posición atacada por los separatistas liderados el por cuidador sádico de la ciudadela Osi Sobeck. Surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico thumb|right|200px|Gran Moffs [[Denn Wessex, Wilhuff Tarkin, y Marcellin Wessel.]] Durante la batalla de Xagobah, en los últimos meses de la guerra, Anakin Skywalker un líder Caballero Jedi que Tarkin encontrado para ser un aliado confiable a pesra de su problema había capturado al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett. Fett insistió en que tenía información vital para el esfuerzo de guerra de la República y pidió ver el Canciller Palpatine. Skywalker, al desconfiar de Fett, le envió a Coruscant con instrucciones para entregarse a la custodia de Tarkin, en quien Skywalker confianza para manejar el asunto. Tarkin viajó a la capital Galáctica y conoció a Fett en el templo Jedi. Tarkin dejo a Fett en los cuartos los visitantes mientras que asistió a los negocios con miembros del Senado, pero Fett escapó e intentó matar el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, quien había matado a padre de Fett Jango Fett. Palpatine encubrió el incidente después de comprar el silencio de Fett respecto a la información del cazador de recompensas, que pudo exponer el plan secreto de Palpatine para orquestar las Guerras Clónicas para sus propios fines.Boba Fett: Pursuit El gobernador Tarkin fue un hombre de altura con mirada penetrante, su intensa conducta le valió de respeto con honor y de miedo. Su implacable doctrina implementada en la Armada Imperial fue: "Dominar a través del miedo a la fuerza, en vez de la fuerza en sí misma." Él estableció su estación de reabastecimiento de combustible de la Armada, importante estratégicamente, en Ryloth, donde conoció a un joven twi’lek llamado Sivron. Allí Tarkin experimentó también con jóvenes nativos de Omwat, sabiendo que esa raza poseía una rama genética que producía brillantes diseñadores. Fue así que tomó a omwats de diez años a su tutela para probarlos en su persecución de los mejores ingenieros de la Galaxia. Entre ellos destacó Qwi Xux, quien probaría ser la mejor de sus alumnos. En los últimos días de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine implementó el Decreto Gobierno por Sector, que puso a gobernadores militares en regiones y planetas en el control de los sistemas de la República.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization Tarkin, que había aumentado rápidamente su importancia en el gobierno de Palpatine, fue el primer hombre nombrado gobernador de la región, recibiendo el título de MoffDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Tarkin estaba entre veinte Moffs de élite con el control de un Ejército de Sector —una de las grandes divisiones del Gran Ejército de la República —y también con el control del Sector 18 conocido como el Gran Seswenna, correspondiente a la zona de operaciones del Ejército de Sector. Estos territorios de gran tamaño, que cruzaban las fronteras de sectores normales, referidos como macrosectores.The Essential Atlas hicieron que Tarkin llamara la atención y se le refiriera en las Noticias HoloRed dentro del nuevo sistema de Moffs. En el 19 ABY, las Guerras Clon terminaron con la derrota de los Separatistas y la Purga de los jedi. Palpatine declaró a los Jedi enemigos de la República, acusándolos de traición, e inició una purga de la Orden. También emitió la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, convirtiendo la República en un Imperio Galáctico, con él mismo como emperador.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Los planes para la estación de batalla de Sienar, incluyendo un superláser capaz de destruir planetas, por fin inició su construcción después de una larga demora, la que sería conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte—nombre que a Tarkin no le importaba mucho pues lo consideraba excesivamente melodramático.Death Star Tarkin había pensado que el proyecto estaba muerto después de que se lo presentarra a Palpatine una década atrás, pero quedó sorprendido al enterarse de que sin su conocimiento habría continuado en secreto con los planes de Tarkin. La construcción había iniciado sobre Geonosis durante el tiempo que estuvo ocupada por la República, Tarkin estaba frustrado por haber quedado fuera del proceso de desarrollo.Death Star Gran Moff En el 18 ABY Tarkin le expuso al Emperador su famosa Doctrina Tarkin, consistente en emplear el temor a la fuerza más que hacer uso de la misma. Palpatine reconoció oficialmente la propuesta y la teoría de Tarkin se convirtió en un elemento central de la política imperial.Death Star>''Star Wars: Force Commander'' Fue por la recomendación de Tarkin que el Imperio invirtió fuertemente y continuamente en la innovación de armas cada vez más poderosas de guerra. Según esta filosofía, una vez que la Estrella de la Muerte estuviera activa, nadie se atrevería a actuar contra el Imperio. Terror ante la perspectiva de la aniquilación planetaria sería hacer cumplir el orden. Death Star La Doctrina Tarkin dejó tan contento a Palpatine que promovió a Tarkin al rango de Gran Moff, una posición creada para oficiales con ilimitado poder de decisión en los sectores de prioridad.''Death Star Technical Companion'', First EditionImperial Sourcebook Siendo Tarkin el primer hombre promovido al nuevo título.The Essential Guide To Characters Como Gran Moff, el respondía solo al Emperador quien lo puso a cargo del sector exterior el cual incluía casi todos los territorios del Margen Exterior de la Galaxia. Descartando el hecho de que poseía una esposa en Phelarion (Thalassa Tarkin), Tarkin tomó como su amante a una joven hermosa de la Armada conocida como Daala. Tarkin tuvo en mente tomar el cargo de un proyecto secreto en las profundidades de los cúmulos de agujeros negros, fuera de Kessel. Al comienzo del proyecto Tarkin hizo a Daala la primera mujer Almirante de la Armada Imperial. thumb|left|200px|Obteniendo [[Estrella de la Muerte I|su proyecto.]] El proyecto pretendía establecer una instalación donde los más brillantes científicos pudieran concebir y crear nuevas armas. Tarkin mantuvo la instalación secreta incluso para el Emperador, de manera que pudiera tomar todo el crédito de los dispositivos destructivos creados por ellos. Fue allí donde el administrador Tol Sivron, el Diseñador Imperial Principal Bevel Lemelsk y la Omwat diseñadora e ingeniera Qwi Xux crearon los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Ellos concibieron un prototipo de la estación espacial la cual orbitaba la instalación. Cuando Tarkin vio la estructura esquelética de la instalación dio medallas a cada uno de ellos. Viendo los planes de Tarkin para su proyecto soñado, el Emperador Palpatine, aprobó a la Estrella de la Muerte para brindar soporte a su flota imperial. Fue así como el motor de destrucción fue construido en la órbita alrededor del planeta Despayre en el sistema Horuz. La mano de obra fue extraída de una colonia prisión planetaria, muchos de ellos wookiees, haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. thumb|right|200px|Tarkin observa a su [[Leia Organa Solo|futura enemiga]] Tarkin volvió a la instalación para volver a ver a su amante Daala. A última hora le dio el reto a los científicos de crear un arma que sobrepase a la misma Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin les dio nueve años para completar esta encomienda. Fue entonces que se despidió de Daala y se dirigió a completar la Estrella de la Muerte. En ese camino su nave fue atacada por los rebeldes quienes después se encontraron en lucha con el Destructor Estelar del Almirante Motti, los Rebeldes escaparon con el sirviente de Tarkin, un mon calamari llamado Ackbar. Mientras tanto otro grupo de rebeldes habían robado en secreto los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin dudarlo, Tarkin realizó su primer acto como Comandante de la estación espacial y destruyó la colonia prisión de Horuz con el cañón superláser de su engendro. Tarkin demostró ser un brillante estratega y excelente supervisor, él brindó apoyo al Almirante de la Armada Imperial Motti, y al General Tagge, fue así que el personal de la Estrella de la Muerte creció a 1.206.296 personal humano y a 400.000 droides. Sabiendo que estaba en control de la más poderosa arma en el espacio, Tarkin tuvo ideas de derrocar al mismo Palpatine cuando el tiempo fuera el correcto. Tarkin escondió sus sueños a todos, pero no podía ocultarlos de Darth Vader, a quien el Emperador había asignado para ayudarlo en la estación. Vader mantuvo silencio acerca de las ambiciones de Tarkin, pues él sabia que el poder del Gran Moff igualaría al del Emperador una vez que la Estrella de la Muerte estuviera con su máximo poder. Cuando se supo que los planos de la estación espacial habían sido robados por espías de la Alianza, Darth Vader fue asignado para interceptarlos. Capturó a la Princesa Leia Organa en su transporte consular mientras orbitaba sobre Tatooine y la llevó a Tarkin a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin se exaltó al saber que el Emperador acababa de disolver el Senado Imperial. De inmediato, el gran Moff ordenó que Leia fuese interrogada, primero por humanos y luego por androides de interrogación. Mientras tanto, trasladó la estación espacial a la órbita de Alderaan, el planeta donde residía Leia entonces con su familia adoptiva. Cuando el interrogatorio fracasó, Tarkin llevó a Leia a uno de los puentes de visión a bordo de la estación. Fríamente, le informo del poder destructivo de la estación espacial y amenazó con la destrucción de Alderaan: "¿Preferirías otro blanco, un blanco militar? Entonces dime el nombre del sistema", le ordenó. Leia finalmente se vio obligada a decirle la ubicación de la base rebelde, sin embargo, Tarkin ordenó sin piedad la destrucción de Alderaan. thumb|left Más tarde, naves imperiales encontraron los restos de la base rebelde en Dantooine, pero estaba desierta. Sabiendo que Leia le había mentido bajo la más difícil de las circunstancias, Tarkin ordenó su ejecución. Poco más tarde, cuando el Halcón Milenario fue capturado, Tarkin se sorprendió al enterarse de que Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba a bordo de la estación. Se opuso a la orden de Vader de dejar a Leia y a sus rescatadores escapar, ya que un dispositivo de seguimiento había sido puesto a bordo del Halcón Milenario, permitiendo a la Estrella de la Muerte seguir a los rebeldes hasta su verdadera base en Yavin IV. Cuando los rebeldes atacaron a la Estrella de la Muerte, Tarkin no pensó que pudiesen tener éxito. Incluso cuando sus consejeros le informaron que había una posibilidad de que la estación fuera destruida, ni se inmutó. Tarkin pronto se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. Solo momentos antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte fuera a destruir la luna, los torpedos de protones lanzados por Luke Skywalker golpearon su objetivo y la Estrella de la Muerte explotó en billones de fragmentos, matando a todos sus tripulantes, incluido Tarkin. Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' in Star Wars Insider 84 *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''A Death Star is Born'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Imperio: Darklighter'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Imperio: Traición'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Infinitos: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Empire: "General" Skywalker'' (Aparece en la memoria) *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Union'' (Aparece en sueños) *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' }} Fuentes * * *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Two * *''Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three * *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Two'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Poster Magazine: Villains'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' * * * *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * A New Hope|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/anh/tarkins_stench.jpg|cardname=Tarkin's Stench}} *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(a).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin (A)}} * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(b).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin (B)}} * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(c).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin ©}} * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * Revenge of the Sith|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rots/16.jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin}} *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 17'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' * * * *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Databank'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars Annual 2010'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * *''Death Star Battles'' *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 52'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.37'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' remake 1 *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' }} Notas y referencias }} Ver también *Familia Tarkin Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff